Usopp x reader: Hunting High and Low
by wolfiemoonsong
Summary: You are hunted, not for your fur, or for sport, but for possession. However, when things go horribly wrong for your pursuers, the straw hats are their to save the day. Upon waking from your brush with death, you are greeted by a man with a abnormally long nose. His friendly and carefree demeanor may be what you need to finally learn to live instead of survive.
1. Chapter 1

You ran, and ran. Running away from them, running away from hell on earth. As you pushed through the brush, your face collected scratches from the thorns. You yelped from their sting. Immediately, you regretted your cry as you heard the voices of your pursuers discovering your location and the thundering roar of their heavy boots could be heard. You whimpered and began to back away into the thorny bushes; pushing through the stinging pain as their sharp edges dug into your hide.

You had hoped that your sharp shelter would discourage the men with guns. You crouched low to the ground, your breathing slowed and your black ears tilted back against your head as the men approached your hiding spot, observing the area.

"I don't see her!" Cried one man, out of breath.

"She's here! Just keep searching! Keep an eye out!" Said another man.

You watched through the small spaces in the bush as the men began to spread out, some checking the ground for your paw prints, while others checked the leaves for your spilled blood.

"Over here! I found blood!" Cried a man relatively close to your hide out.

"Good work! What about tracks?"

"They just stop suddenly sir. But the last sets of prints are deeper than the rest. I assume that she probably jumped into a bush somewhere."

Shit! These hunters were good. Now you were cornered in a confined space, and your only exit was blocked. Think! Think!

"Then she's definitely here!"

Dammit! This is bad!

"Start searching the bushes!" Barked a man.

"Shoot on sight!" Ordered another.

The men started searching the bushes closest to them, sticking the barrels of their rifles deep inside and searching for you. Suddenly a man approached your bush and stuck the front of his gun down, you quickly laid down and tried to maneuver out of its path, however, due to the numerous bullet wounds you had taken, and exhaustion setting in quickly with the falling rain, the rifle made contact with your hide and when the man felt resistance, he fired his weapon.

"Found her! She trapped herself in the thorny rose bushes!" Cried the man, encouraging his comrades to step forward.

Damn! The bullet didn't pass through. You could feel the led pellet lodge itself deep within your muscle tissue. This made the wound even more painful. You couldn't help but let out a whimper as you decided you were going to make a break for freedom.

The men heard a rustling as you crouched and let out a desperate growl. This caused hesitation in the men and as soon as they stopped moving...you launched yourself towards them. Fierce canines exposed and your (e/c) bright with determination. The men cried out as you came flying at them. You crashed into one of them, sending him falling backwards to the wet, muddy ground.

You wasted no time in dashing away, making leaps over fallen trees as the ground became slicker and slicker.

"After her! Don't let her get away!"

The men fired their weapons in your direction once again. Several bullets grazed your shoulders, however, with the adrenaline coursing through you, you felt nothing. Only the urge to survive. As you continued to run ever farther, you finally you found the path that led to the Bridge of Roses, which connected to your safe haven, The Island of the Black Rose.

You turned in that direction and headed toward the bridge. You heard your pursers cry out; "Don't let her cross the bridge!"

Finally, the bridge was in sight! A grassy bridge lined with beautiful roses! They were the most beautiful and most exotic in all the New World, you would never forget their scent or their brilliant myriad of colors.

"This is it!" you thought to yourself, "I'm home free!" You closed your eyes as you began to take in the roses scent...

BANG!

You felt another bullet slam into you. This time, the bullet was aimed at your heart, but instead it landed in your diaphragm; missing your lungs by mere inches.

"Alright! Our sniper did it!" cried the men as you tumbled to the ground, incapacitated.

Your eyes searched the above ledge and found the hidden sniper that you had failed to detect. How could his scent go unnoticed to you?!

Your attention was then drawn to the gathering crowd of men around your body. Your breathing began to slow to an almost non-existent breath. You felt the hotness of your own blood begin to pool around your form. You felt the coppery taste of it as well.

"AH! You killed her! She's no use to us dead!" Spat a man, obviously not taking notice to where the entry wound actually WAS. Stupid human.

"Now we'll have to find another she-wolf!"

"The master will not be pleased..." whined another. You felt yourself begin to loose consciousness.

"What do we do with this one?"

"Leave her for the crows."

And with that, the men left your near-lifeless body, they believed that you were destined to die. And as more and more of the world of the living began to fade away into darkness, the more you believed that. It was a cruel way to go, lying in a pool of your own blood, the crimson liquid staining the lush, green grass and the beauty of the roses. You were utterly disgusted with how your splattered blood soiled the pure beauty of the black rose that had blossomed across from you.

"Someone," you whined. "Help me."

Finally, you slipped away from the edge and felt yourself fall for eternity.

"Oy! Chopper! Did you hear that?" Usopp asked as the gun shots echoed through the forest.

"Yeah, it sounded like a rifle. Maybe someone is out hunting?" Chopper offered as he gathered herbs.

"I don't know...there were an awful lot of gun shots for someone to be hunting."

Chopper stopped his plucking and sniffed the air, "I smell blood...and fear."

"Do you think someone is being attacked?" Usopp asked

"I can hear someone's cry for help." Chopper said as his ears twitched in your direction.

"You mean an animal? 'Cuz I can't hear anyone calling."

"Yea, but it's not just an animal...it's something else...let's go Usopp!"

"Right!"

Chopper became his natural reindeer form and began to gallop across the forest, with Usopp on his back, towards the sound of your cry for help. As they neared closer, the smell of blood grew thicker and he began to notice a circle of crows gathering above you.

"There! Usopp!" Chopper cried out as they neared the bridge,

"It's a...wolf?" Usopp observed. "What strange coloring...I've never seen such bright colors on a wolf."

"We don't have time for that! Quick Usopp, get the transponder snail of out my pack and call for Zoro. We need muscle." Chopper rushed as he knelt at your side, pulling out medical supplies.

"Got it!" Usopp grabbed the Den Den Mushi and called for the crew, Usopp and Zoro had a brief discussion of their whereabouts before Franky cut in saying he'd accompany Zoro, seeing as how his lack of directional orientation would only waste whatever precious time you had.

Usopp hung up and returned to Chopper's side. He stared curiously at your unconscious form as Chopper began to pull out a small pile of lodged bullets.

You let out slight whimpers as Chopper operated on you, your animalistic sounds brought a pained look to Chopper's adorable face. Tears began to pour from his eyes.

"Oy! Chopper~! You ok?" Franky asked, coming into view with Zoro behind him.

Chopper wiped away his tears. "We need to get her out of here!" he said,

"Her?" Zoro asked, looking around, expecting to find a human.

"You mean the she-wolf?" Franky asked, pointing to you.

"Aye. She was attacked, hunted down. I don't know why, she slipped away before she could say more." Chopper said, holding out a small pile of bloodied bullets as evidence.

"Is she..?" Usopp asked. Swallowing hard.

"No, but she's close. That's why I need muscle to carry her back to the Sunny!"

"Then we have no time to waste!" Zoro said, approaching you and hoisting you up and into his arms.

While your rescuers were rushing back to their ship, another wolf was observing from a ledge above. A nasty scar running down his left eye. He howled as he noticed your departure, letting the entire island know of his anger.


	2. Chapter 2

When you came to, you were lying on a bed, in what seemed to be a doctor's office. You looked around the room, getting your bearings when you noticed that you had changed back into your human form. Your arms were covered in bandages, and whenever you tried to move a sharp pain in your sides shot through you.

"Where am I?" you said to yourself,

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall, tan man with a long nose came in, accompanied by a tiny reindeer wearing a blue and pink hat. Startled, you morphed back into your wolf form and gave a threatening growl. Your white fangs visible through your curled lips and scrunched nose. Your sudden rise in blood pressure and elevated heart rate, re-opened an internal wound, causing a small trickle of blood to seep out of the corner of your jaw; staining the white sheets below you.

The man with the long nose froze in his tracks, he reeked of fear. His legs trembling beneath him. Small squeaks escaped him as the tiny reindeer suddenly grew in size, shielding the human behind him.

"It's okay, Usopp. She's just scared is all. Just don't make any sudden movements." The reindeer comforted as he stared at you intently.

So the human's name was Usopp...interesting name, for an interesting looking human.

"Miss, you have to calm down. You reopened one of your wounds, I can help...we mean you no harm. Remember calling out for help?"

Your facial expression relaxed slightly as you remembered being on the verge of death, you remembered calling out for help, but you didn't expect anyone to answer your plea.

"I heard your cry and me and my crew came to your aide. So you're safe here...my name is Tony Tony Chopper. What's yours?"

You didn't answer him as you took several steps toward them, sniffing. Usopp side stepped around you to avoid you. He took a seat at the edge of the bed as you jumped down. His hand smudging into the small pool of still wet blood on the sheets.

You observed his disgusted look as you began to calm down, your breathing slowed and your blood pressure dropped, causing your bleeding to stop as well. You scratched at the door, looking at Usopp to open it for you. Small spaces didn't exactly agree with you.

"You want out?" Usopp asked. In response you gave an approving "woof"

Usopp got off the edge of the bed and slowly approached the door.

"Why don't you open it yourself?" Chopper interrupted before Usopp could open the door.

Both looked at Chopper in surprise. "I know you have a human form. I saw it as I was treating you."

Usopp looked down at you, waiting to see if it was true. You tried denying it further by scratching at the door again. But when no one moved, you sighed and changed into your human form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usopp stared in amazement at the wolf's human form. She looked so similar to Kaya, yet she wasn't... The way her (h/l) (h/c) shrouded her face, all the bandages on her arm and torso, and even her tattered clothes. She looked so helpless, is that why she didn't want to leave her wolf form?

"What's your name?" Usopp asked,

"(f/n)". The girl responded, reaching for the doorknob. However, Usopp gently grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him, angry. A deadly growl rose from her throat, even in her human form, the growl was from an animal. Not a person.

This mask that she was putting on to make her appear strong and formidable, was to hide something deep inside her. But what? What was she so scared of that she preferred to be a wolf than the beautiful girl that Usopp saw before him?

"Let go." (f/n) threatened, Usopp let go of her wrist and opened the door for her. Without hesitation, she went back into her wolf form and sprinted towards the side of the ship, hoping that they weren't too far out to sea.

"Dammit! I can't see the shore from here!" You growled to yourself as you put your paws up on the railing of the starboard side of the ship. Your ears lay flat against your head. You heard footsteps behind you, as you turned your head, it was only Usopp. Why was this man so persistent?

You turned away from him, and looked back out to sea, whining. Usopp placed a hand on your furry head and rubbed it.

"Sorry, (f/n). But we had to leave after we found you, the Marines were on our tail again, Is there any other place that you can go to?"

You laid your large head on the railing, deflated in your spirits.

"No, I have no where to go." You said, as you went back to all fours and sat on your rump.

Usopp stared at you incredulously, snot running down his nose and his eyes popping out. He pointed a shaky finger at you as he fell backwards. "You can talk?!"

A sweat bead dropped on your head. "Of course I can talk, Idiot! I am a human, you know."

"But your a wolf right now!"

"I can still talk! I just choose not to." Honestly, didn't these people know an ani-morpher when they saw one?


End file.
